Into the West
by Ileana DuBaer
Summary: The thoughts of Frodo as he leaves Middle Earth. Kind of like a reflection or mirage. Used to contain the lyrics to Into the West, now edited.


EDIT I had origninally posted this last summer. Due to no songfic statement, I took it out and edited the lyrics out. that's what the s-s-s-s-s-s's represent. many thanks to those who reviewed the original. For those who want to read the songfic, there should be a link to it by next week. Now here's the fic as it was before.

* * *

Into the West 

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the song Into the West. blah blah. You knew that, right?

This is my first songfic so please be gentle. Inspiration struck me when I was listening to the song. IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! The song is very powerful and emotional, so it was hard to make the rest equal to it. It still isn't, but I'll be revising. This is also my first attempt at Angst. I like to keep the genre specific, so I only choose one category. Now...on with the show!

* * *

Into the West 

s-s-s-s-s-s

Frodo leaned against the railing and observed the ocean. The view was wonderful from the ship that was taking him away from Middle Earth, the place that held so many sweet - yet painful memories. Now he was leaving it all to start a new life away from the land he loved and almost died to save. An overwhelming wave of emotions hit him as he remembered...

s-s-s-s-s-s

A year of pain, despair, and tears was behind him. Yet it still lingered on in his memory, forever haunting him. He had tried to forget, to continue the carefree laidback life that hobbits lived...but it was different. The Shire was rebuilt to its old splendor and glory, all fixed and patched, but Frodo never would be.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Alongside the memories, he also had the ones who had accompanied him on his final journey.

A chorus of laughter, carried by the wind, met his ears. The familier sound of the people he had come to love calmed his restless thoughts. He could pick out...the melodic laughter of Galadriel...Gandalf's deep hearty chuckle... Elrond's rich open laugh...and Bilbo and his thin, raspy wheeze. They would gather and share stories of the old days each night, yet Frodo couldn't bring himself to join the fun and laughter.

s-s-s-s-s-s

THe ones he had to leave behind...his companions who had aided him in his quest...the strum of a bow...the ring of an axe...the clashing of swords echoed in his ears as he thought of the short time that they had spent together...Aragorn, Pippin,Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and...

s-s-s-s-s-s

Sam. Frodo's parter, comrade, gardener, companion, and friend. He was with him through all the good times and the bad, comforted and encourged Frodo when he fell to his knees frustrated with tears, nourished and believed in him even when he had given up.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Fear...Frodo pondered at the mysterious element that had pulsed through him daily, uneasy and restless, waiting for its chance to spring and engulf him in it. It had come to him in various forms...orcs, Nazgul, Sauron and the Ring, Gollum, and even himself. It was something that he couldn't run away from, a feeling he couldn't shake off.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Eventually, his spirit had broken. He had fallen, and quest would have been over...

Frodo had a fleeting memory of Sam, as tired as he was, carrying him up the treacherous slopes of Mount Doom. And everyone else...all of them uniting and fighting Sauron as one...each one just as important as the other.

s-s-s-s-s-s

The sun was setting, bring the bring another day its end. Frodo watched and treasured the thought that somewhere... his loved ones were watching the same sunset, and he hoped that they were thinking of him too. Sea gulls combed the fireshot sky and Frodo felt as free as they were, free to go wherever he wished at long last.

s-s-s-s-s-s

A warm gust of wind brushed against Frodo, gently caressing his cheeks and rustling his hair. Yes...he was free...as free as the wind.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Frodo retrieved a pin from his cloak. It was a symbol of the fellowship and unity. More memories flowed through him as he lovingly stroked the beautiful green leaf. The cool smooth edge of the brooch reminded him that his memories were only a frigment of the past. He must move on. His life on Middle Earth was now a closed chapter of his life, sealed in the past, locked in glass, gone forever, each memory a picture he could only gaze longingly at. Yet...

s-s-s-s-s-s

Darkness settled around Frodo as he fought back the tears that each recollection brought. Through all that he had been through, he knew that there is always a light withing you, waiting for its turn to shine when all hope is gone, a light that will 'be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out'.

s-s-s-s--ss

Frodo tried to find his light, to give life to the flame that he knew was within him. He knew that he was somewhat reluctant about moving on to the second half of his life because of the fear of forgetting about the first. He was surprised how fast memories can slip away of you, leaving you with the place where you knew it once existed, now an empty spot. He didn't want to forget.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Yet he had promised everyone that he would live out his life fully. He had told them that the end wasn't near yet. He had assured them that the next chapter of their lives would flourish without him, but he would still take pride in their accomplishments no matter where he was...now...he felt...

s-s-s-s-s-s

Lastly, he had promised Sam that he would see him again...he couldn't bear the though of not seeing his faithful friend. It had been a word of comfort at the time, but now, he felt a sense of foreboding. He would see him again...maybe not on the face of the earth...but Sam would come to him...he felt it...

s-s-s-s-s-s

Frodo remembered the last time he held Sam...he had been comforting the young hobbit, who had been weeping into his shoulder, begging to come along, but Frodo knew that his friend's place was in the Shire. Their bond had brought them closer than any biological relationship could. Sam was like his other half.

s-s-s-s-s-s

He looked at the deep blue sky...at the bright stars twinkling down at him and the Shire. Perhaps he should make a wish...

s-s-s-s-s-s

He must keep his promises. He would lets the ships carry him away to a new life. He would be happy. But he would always remember.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Frodo sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back slowly and allowed the wavering ship to lure him to sleep.

* * *

OMG-this took a whole day to do! I had to get it done cuz i'm leaving for a 7 day cruise to Bermuda tomorrow. 

So...what did you think? I love advice and helpful critism! Please review! No flames please!

I know that the song is probably told from Sam's POV, but I wanted to do Frodo's. I might do one for Sam...what do you think?

Thanxs for stopping by! Push the purple button on you way out!

* * *

That was all last year, btw. I mean, i'm not leaving for bermuda tomorrow or anything. just to get that clear 


End file.
